Cold Man Turns Warm
by animehearter
Summary: He was cold she was warm how can both end up being warm...suck at summeries story much better so plz read!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _In a room with cold air

_Chapter __**1**__: _Meating you

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha and Co. But I own my imagination that's gotta count for something, right?

Inuyasha: NO! Why can't I be with Kagome in this?

A.H: Cause I wanna make a SessKag for once! Plus Sesshy is cuter, you're downright annoying but I do like some InuKags!

Inuyasha: But I hate my brother...

Sesshomaru: I hate you too. And thanks Sar...

Kagome: Who's going to say the chapter?

A.H: Sesshy would you do the honors?

Sesshomaru: *sighs* Meating you.

Read...

The passenger door opened and a black sandled foot stepped out. Followed by a young girl in a grean mini skirt and white top. The girl had jet black hair and lively chocolate eyes, she was looking around at the campus with excitement. She had been waiting for this her whole life and was more than ready to meat her college room-mate. She was hoping her roommate would be lively like her and not boring.

She glanced back at her mother who had tears in her eyes. This girl was trying to fight back her own tears as she ran up to her mother and gave her a rib-cracking hug. Her mother ruffled her long hair and released her daughter and put on a forced smile.

"I'll miss you Kagome." the woman assured her daughter. Kagome wiped her teary eyes and nodded, her forced smile fading.

"You too mom." she stated, her voice cracking and took the three suitcases out of her mother's hands before reaching out to hug her mother farewell once more, "Bye!" she said as Kagome turned around and bounded off to the doors, refusing to turn back.

"Bye Kagome." her mother wispered before getting back in the car and driving off.

As Kagome walked she stared up at the blue, cloudless sky. It was almost spring, which ment the cherry blossoms would soon be ready to bloom. Kagome loved cherry blossoms, they reminded her of when she was little, when she didn't have to worry about college or money or missing her mom. That thought made her tear up all over again. Her little brother, Sota, was so lucky he could still be with their mom.

She neared near the door before she bumped into a brick wall and fell on her butt, hard. The wall turned around and she found out that the wall was infact a person, well a demon, well a half-demon.

"Watch where you're going!" the half-demon yelled. Kagome quickly stood up and the first thing she saw were the man's ears. They were equivlent to a puppies. She reached out to rub one of his little white ears before his clawed hand took her by the wrist and held it tight.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, and your ears looked so cute I didn't know what I was thinking." she explained. He looked at her and she looked at him. She saw big, childlike golden eyes and long, thick silver hair. His eyebrows were black and he had a scowl on his face.

He let go of her wrist and crossed his arms over his chest. He was wearing a red t-shirt that said Can't be THIS great, baggy black gargo jeans and rebox tennis shoes.

"Keh, like I care about apologies, it had better not happen again." he warned before he was practically tackled by a girl who had dead brown eyes and straight, lifeless black hair with no shine. She was very pale and was wearing a short red skirt and a white button up shirt that was buttoned half way at the bottom and was tied in a not that barly covered her chest. If it wasn't for the short skirt and pink heels Kagome would have thought she grew up down south. But as she got a closer look...

"Kikyo!?" Kagome exclaimed. She new the girl went hear but she never thought she'd see her around. But especially not have the guy she just ran into know her too. What a small world. Kikyo let go of the puppy-eared man, that she was practically choking from behind as thats where she was hugging him from, and stepped closer to the girl.

"Why hello _dear _cousin. I never thought I'de see you around here, at least I hoped I wouldn't." she mumbled the last part.

"Wait you know her?" the man, now behind Kikyo, asked.

Kikyo sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Were you not listening? It is unfortunetly my _baby _cousin." Kikyo told him putting on a baby-face when she said _"baby"_.

"_It_? Excuse me!" Kagome said getting in Kikyo's face, ready to try to improve it.

"No excuse me." a girl from the side stated, her voice calm. The two girl's turned around to see a girl with waist length sandy-blonde hair, honey colored eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a mini black halter dress and black heels that wear covering her size five dainty feet. (A/N: Sarina is me and yes I have VERY small feet! one time I was in the manga section at a book store and this chinese lady came up to me, glanced down at my feet, and asked me if I was a princess. I told her no and asked why she would ask me that and she explained to me that princesses have very small feet so yeah...anyhoo sorry for waisting like 20 seconds of your life!!! sorry...)

"What do you want this time Sarina?" Kikyo tapped her foot impatiently on the ground and and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well what I want is to give you detention, which I am going to." Kikyo had this 'huh?' exspression so Sarina continued, "Your skirt is 2cm too short and frankly I just hate you." she then turned to Kagome and held out her hand, which Kagome shook, "Hi. I'm Sarina Ayame Marcia, the daughter and head of the disiplinary commitee here at Marcia University. You must be Kagome Higarashi, the girl who got the scholarship?" she asked looking at the papers in her arms to make sure she hadn't gotten mixed up.

"Yes thats me." Kagome said.

Sarina looked at Kikyo.

"Do you know her?" she asked Kagome. She nodded, "I suggest you avoid her, she's bad news."

"I've known that since day one. So...um.....why did you want me?"

"I'm here to show you your dorm." Sarina told her and motioned for Kagome to follow.

As they walked Kagome felt as though there was an akward silence.

_'Happy birthday little gay baby!'_ Kagome thought then decided to uphold a conversation with the beautiful girl next to her, "Um...Sarina may I ask you a question?"

"Sure." she answered calmly.

"Well your name means princess, or lady. So are you a princess?" Kagome asked seriously.

Sarina stopped walking and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that her(A/N: unfortunetly this DOES infact happen to me)chest started bouncing, which caused Kagome to laugh as she emidiatly started to calm down in order to stop the problem. She usually wouldn't have cared if she was just around girls but, unfortunetly for her, guys were starting to look_scratch that more like stare.

"That was a good one," Sarina said still smiling while wiping a tear from her left eye, "The answer is no, but some people around here treat me like one." she continued walking and Kagome followed because well her bags were heavy and she wanted to meat her roommate.

"So what dorm number do I live in?"

Sarina stopped walking long enough to glance down at the papers she was holding. She nearly gasped but wouldn't allow herself to do so all the way. She started walking again before saying,

"You have the same dorm as me and a friend of mine." and then stopped again infront of a door with the numbers 6127 posted before speaking again, "Our roommate is a guy but don't worry he's easy to get along with." then she hugged Kagome before saying one last thing, "It'll be so much fun to have a girl around." she let go of Kagome and opened the door,

"Sesshy we're home!" she said as if she'd said it her whole life.

A figure with long thin silver hair appeared before them in a blink of an eye. He had golden eyes that looked cold but not dead, they held life, just no exspession. His face too was emotionless and he had to puple jagged lines on each cheek. He was wearing a white buisiness suit and little black boots.(A/N: he sorta has small feet but they are so cute in thoughs little boots. feal free to comment on that! I want someone to.)

"Sarina who might this be?" the hot man questioned.

"Oh, she is Kagome Higarashi. Kagome Higarashi meet Sesshomaru Taisho. Sesshy meet Kaggie! Sorry Kaggie I'm big on nicknames so fell free to call me Sar Sar-bear Sari Sara Ina SAM whatever." she said the last part waving her hand in the air like she was swatting at a bug.

"Where'd you get Sam from?" Kagome asked.

"Oh a combo of my full name, Sarina Ayame Marcia. So I take S from my first A from middle and M from last to spell SAM! Cute huh?"

"Very..." Kagome said trailing off, "Well I'de better go pack." she added putting her hand on the back of her neck and sweat-dropping anime-style, or manga style whatever.

"Third door on your left." Sarina told her and Kagome bounded off.

**(A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? I BTW UPDATE WEEKLY SO I'LL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT IF YOU LIKE MY WORK, WHICH I HOPE YOU DO! AND YEAH I'M IN A LOT OF MY STORIES! BUT SINCE IT WAS KINDA SHORT PLEASE ENJOY THIS...)**

Sam: so did you guys like it?

Inuyasha: am i gonna end up with kikyo?

Sam: can't give that away sowwy

Sesshy: this Sesshomaru wasn't in this enough

Sam: don't worry Fluffy you'll be in more next chappie as long as i get at least 2 reviews. turns to you ppl reading. if you love Fluffy you'll review.

Kagome: yeah review.

EVERYONE: _**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND SO ....................................................**__**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. authors note

yeah haven't gotten any reviews so imma assuming nobody is reading this so if somebody doesn't review soon i'll delete this so please anyone review i'm just asking for one so please!


	3. Chapter 3: third wheel

Specail thanks to LOV3L3SS my only reviewer this one is for you!

Kagome threw open the door and walked through. She set her suitcase down on the bed and collasped on it herself.

"Oh, what am I going to do? Those people seem like they have so much fun together, I'm probably just a third wheel! Oh I'm so hopeless!" she cried out taking a pillow and squeazing it tight.

*knock, knock, knock*

"*sigh* Come in." Kagome answered as cheerfully as possible sitting up on her bed.

Sarina and Sesshomaru calmly walked through the door.

"Need any help unpacking?" Sarina asked walking over to her. Sesshomaru just stayed by the door but refused to lean upon it, he just stood with perfect posture as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

"Um...y-you don't have to, I-I mean sure if you want to." Kagome studdered a bit. She then looked over to Sesshomaru and took his statue-like style as him being uncomfterable,

"You can sit if you want to."

"This Sesshomaru will do nothing of the sort. Sarina asked me to come with her and nothing else so that is what this Sesshomaru will do." he stated in a cold tone.

Kagome took it as hatred and being the sensitive girl she is-and the fact of the earlier events of the day-she started crying again. She buried her face in her hands and cried, hoping no-one would notice, too bad for her Sarina wasn't an idiot.

"Awww it's okay he didn't mean it like that! He just always talks like that, to everyone I might add." Kagome looked up at him and sniffled, he just blinked. Sarina sighed and turned to Sesshomaru, "You know you could apologize to her, don't be so cold."

"This Sesshomaru will not."

"Fine then this Sarina will ask you to leave, your hiness." she said making Kagome laugh, Sesshomaru just walked out. Sarina giggled and turned to Kagome, "Come on lets put your stuuf away and find you some clothes for the party!" she told her as she walked over to her suitcase, unzipped it and began to go through her various clothes.

"Party? Is it one of your birthday's?" Kagome asked standing to help her.

"Oh no! We just throw a party on the first Saturday of every month! Everyone says we throw the best parties." Sarina paused and started to think, "Hey I know how to get back at Sesshy for making you cry! You put your stuff up, pick out an outfit to get you noticed so you can make some friends, and I'll do the rest!"

**Okay I know its short but I kinda wanted it to be! The next chappie will be the party and sooner or later I'll put Rin in here as an orphan who was being chased by wolfs through their dorm's hallway! REVIEW!**


	4. IMPORTANT!

SORRY PPL BUT THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I need to get back to the first story I wrote, and finish it! This story will be back, as soon as I finish The Girl Next-Door so yeah don't give up hope!


End file.
